


Is There Anything I Can Do For You?

by DarkExperience



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkExperience/pseuds/DarkExperience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan discovered a good way to deal with his migraines long ago. He just never thought Shepard would be so eager to participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Anything I Can Do For You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4611.html?thread=16029187#t16029187) in the Mass Effect kinkmeme.
> 
> Beta'd by Dia2blo.

Kaidan didn’t know why it worked. He had first discovered that it did ten years or so ago. He had had a particularly bad migraine then and his drunken roommate (whom he occasionally used to hook up with) had ignored his protests and begun sucking him off. It had taken a minute or so of that awkward feeling of unspeakable pain and pleasure mixed together but then his headache had slowly dissipated. First in his temples and forehead, then, slowly, at the back of his neck and head, leaving only the pleasure behind.

“Is there anything I can do?” Shepard asked, concern in his voice.

Kaidan had come up to his quarters. Just to talk about…well, everything. The good old times, the bad times, too. Back when Shepard had died and when they had met again on Horizon. They had talked about the war, about Udina, Cerberus, and then the migraine had set in. Bolts of pain. As if his implant wanted to burn its way out of his body. He had gone through this hundreds of times but he would never get used to it.

“No,” Kaidan said. Because there was nothing Shepard could do. Or nothing Shepard would do, anyway. Kaidan certainly wouldn’t mind the commander sucking him off. In fact, it was something he had been fantasising about for quite a while. He just doubted Shepard was interested.

“Is it always this bad, Kaidan?” Shepard asked, sounding even more concerned. Kaidan could feel Shepard’s warm, big hand on his back, running up and down in a soothing rhythm.

He just nodded in reply, even though it wasn’t actually true. This migraine was a particularly nasty one. Far worse than the ones he usually had to endure. He tried to take long, deep breaths through his mouth, massaging his temples and forehead but it didn’t help. If anything, the pain had only gotten worse. It was unbearable. He couldn’t think anymore. He just wanted it to stop, to go away. Why wouldn’t it go away? Make it stop!

“Are you sure there’s nothing I could do?” Shepard asked again.

Make it stop. Gotta make it stop.

“Do you want me to get Dr Chakwas?”

Go the fuck away. This has to stop. There was only one thing…

“Could you give me a blowjob?” Kaidan heard himself ask. His voice sounded whiny.

“What?” Shepard asked, sounding taken aback.

“Please?” Kaidan begged, looking at the commander with teary eyes.

“Okay,” Shepard said a little reluctantly.

He placed his hands on Kaidan’s thighs and slid down to the floor in front of Kaidan. After a short moment of hesitation, he undid the biotic’s belt buckle and the zipper of his trousers, pulling the now accessible, black regulation briefs down a little to reveal Kaidan’s cock.

The major wasn’t aroused for obvious reasons but when Shepard started stroking his cock, it slowly began to grow hard. He could feel Kaidan relax slightly and leaned forward, taking him into his mouth. Just the head at first, moving his tongue over it in circles and sucking at it. Then he slowly moved down the shaft, keeping up the suction, his green eyes fixed on Kaidan. He could feel his own trousers tightening.

Kaidan felt the wet heat of Shepard’s mouth around him, touching the sensitive head of his erection and another kind of burning feeling began to form inside him. Pleasure, lust. As intense as the pain, as hot and overwhelming. But so good. He felt dizzy for a moment, the pleasure and the pain fighting against each other as a shiver went through him. He could already feel the pain slowly retreating. 

Shepard looked so beautiful the way he kneeled before him. Looking up at him through half-lidded, almost sultry eyes, cock in his mouth, cheeks blushed and hollowed, nostrils widened, lips and chin glistening with saliva and pre-cum. So beautiful.

The commander moved his head up and down, flicking his tongue around. He could feel Kaidan whimper but he wasn’t sure whether it was from pain or pleasure or both. Suddenly, Kaidan bucked up his hips, pushing his cock all the way into Shepard’s throat which caused the commander to gag and pull back for a moment, coughing once. He smiled at Kaidan, as if he wanted to apologise for screwing up and then took the wet cock back into his mouth again.

The pain slowly dulled away, almost completely replaced by pleasure and need. He placed his hand at the back of Shepard’s head, slowly pushing it down, setting a faster pace. Gagging noises filled the room but the commander made no move to break away. Kaidan let out a deep moan and began to thrust into Shepard’s mouth. Faster. He could feel his orgasm building up inside him. He needed this.

Clarity hit him a second before he actually spurt his hot cum down Shepard’s throat, calling Shepard’s name. The clarity that he had just asked Commander Shepard to give him a blowjob, the clarity that Commander Shepard now probably knew how Kaidan felt about him, the clarity that Commander Shepard had just given him the blowjob he had asked for. What did that mean? Had Shepard just been horny? Had he just taken pity on Kaidan? Or did he, maybe, like him just the way Kaidan liked the commander? Usually, he would have immediately dismissed the last option as delusive hope but right now, that hope seemed very appealing.

“Are you feeling better now?” Shepard asked, slightly out of breath.

Kaidan swallowed, avoiding the commander’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, Shepard. I shouldn’t have…I…I’m sorry.”

“Kaidan, look at me,” Shepard gently grasped the other man’s chin, turning his head. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes,” Kaidan answered, looking extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed. “Thank you,” he added in a quiet voice.

Shepard gave him a fond, slightly amused smile. “Anytime,” he said, getting onto his feet to put his arms around Kaidan.

The embrace was kind of awkward considering that Kaidan was still sitting on the sofa, while Shepard was standing but Kaidan never wanted it to end. After a while, Shepard pulled him up onto his feet, as well, pressing their bodies against each other and Kaidan felt something very big, very hard against his thigh.

“So Commander,” Kaidan said teasingly, “is there anything I can do _for you_?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment :).


End file.
